coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7420 (9th September 2010)
Plot Kevin shows Sally the posters he's had printed of Sophie. Underneath the photo it says "Have you seen this girl?". Becky asks Roy if he'll give Kylie a job in the café to help her with her case to get Max back. Roy kindly agrees and tells her that she can start right now. Jack and Connie call in to see the new baby. Molly and Tyrone announce that they're calling their son Jack. Jack's touched. Ken drives to Leeds to visit Lawrence and James hoping he can act as mediator between his warring son and grandson. Molly thanks Sally for helping her with the birth. Tyrone tells Sally that they'd like her and Kevin to be godparents. Sally's thrilled and Molly forces a smile. It soon becomes clear that Lawrence is homophobic and thoroughly disapproves of James' homosexuality. Ken's disappointed at his son's bigoted attitude. Kylie's customer relations skills are sadly lacking but Roy tries to look for the best in her and tells Becky he hopes Kylie will continue to work for him. Becky's grateful. Dev and Sunita are stunned when they're met at the hospital by the police and a social worker. The social worker explains that until they can be sure how Aadi sustained his injuries both he and Asha will have to go into foster care. Kevin has no option but to tell Molly and Tyrone how delighted he'd be to be Jack's godfather. Molly's quietly furious. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lawrence - Linus Roache *Connie Rathbone - Rita May *James - James Roache *Mr Jordan - Colin McFarlane *DC Merrick - Jowanna Rose *Ms Clucus - Jane Cunliffe Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Waiting area *Lawrence Cunningham's house, Leeds - Living room, dining area and garden Notes *First appearance of Pam Hobsworth since 23rd April 2010. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dev and Sunita's children are taken into temporary care; and Kevin is horrified that Sally has accepted Tyrone's invitations for them to become Jack's godparents. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,360,000 viewers (8th place). Notable dialogue Roy Cropper: "Do you have any experience in the catering industry?" Kylie Turner: "Done a lot of eatin'..." Category:2010 episodes